


Share The Taste (Of Whiskey And Smoke)

by aliitvodeson



Series: Coin Comes Down Heads [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Hand Job, Hook Up, M/M, Plot What Plot, Prom Night, Smoking, Suit Porn, porn for the sake of porn, sharing cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prom night has never been something that John looked forward to. The heat makes it. Even worse. Lucky for him, Jim's there to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share The Taste (Of Whiskey And Smoke)

John covered his eyes against the swirling covered lights. Even out here, with a window between him and the loud music, it was barely tolerable. The night air was just a touch cooler than the air inside the dance room; that is to say, still stiffling. He shucked off his jacket, felt sweat sizzle off his forehead, and sighed.

"Long night?"

John turned, saw the man in the shadows, and sighed. "Just don't care about prom."

The man came forward, into the red and yellow patch of light spilling out from the window. He wasn't that much taller than John, whose assessment went from a man to a student. A fellow senior escaping the pounding heat of the dance floor. "Then why did you come, Johnny boy?"

John frowned. The irish lilt to the words, the slicked back hair... "James, right?" They might have shared a class last year, John might have seen him hanging out by the tech shop.

"Call me Jim. Everyone does."

"Then it's not much of a privilage, is it?" John unbottoned his waistcoat, then his shirt. Still too hot. Why couldn't they have prom in January or something?

"No, it's not." Jim seemed to be watching him, staring at John's fingers and exposed skin with dark eyes. Or maybe that was just the moving shadows of the dancers. "But I'll make it special for you, Johnny boy."

Now John remembered where he'd run into Jim. Staying late for a rugby practice, he'd waited for Harry outside the front doors. A group of students, dressed in black leather and already lighting up their cigarettes, had come out, probably leaving detention John had thought at the time. John had been sitting on a picnac table, shirt off, skin still dripping from the post practice shower. He'd watched the group, partly out of worry, mostly out of awe. These were the boys who didn't take any crap. They didn't worry about rugby scholarships or their marks in English Lit.

One of them, the boy with pure black hair and hauty black eyes, had stopped. His eyes had travelled up John's legs to his shorts, then over the barred skin of his chest and finally resting on his face. John had felt oddly exposed. "Fancy that Johnny boy. Fancy that." The words had been soft, but they carried. The rest of the gang had stopped, silent, watching their leader. Then the boy had turned away, cigaretter dangling from his fingertips, a smile on his lips.

"You remember me, don't you Johnny?" Jim asked now, lighting up a cigarette. He offered the box to John, who turned it down with a wave of his hand. "I can see the gears turning behind those pretty blue eyes."

"My name is John."

"Course it is." Jim took the first, long drag out of his smoke. "Just like you're here tonight to be normal. Blend in with all those other ordinary people." He blew out, and some of the smoke drifted over to John. It didn't smell that bad. "Boring to come at all."

"Then why are you here?" At the moment, Jim looked more like a prom goer than John did, his suit still buttoned up in impecable perfection.

Jim smiled, and John got a flash of white teeth and dark mouth. "Now that would be telling."

John rolled over, so his shoulder was against the wall and he was facing Jim. "Thought you said you would make this special."

Jim was suddenly right next to him, leaning his weight against the bricks, breathing into John's nose. He smelled like smoke and whiskey, with just a faint undertone of brown sugar. "Why Johnny, I do believe you're flirting with me." He waggled his eyebrows and took another drag on the cigarette.

"Pass me that," John declared with the sudden bravery that over comes all too many students on prom nights and leads to regrets the morning after. He tangled his fingers in Jim's hand, tugged the cigarette from him, and put it to his own mouth. Jim watched as John took a drag, lowered the cigarette, and blew out, a tiny smoke ring lifting from his lips to merge with the stars above.

Jim laughed. "You're not all you seem to be, are you?"

John found himself laughing as well, passing the cigarette back. "I really shouldn't be doing it. Ruin my chances at-"

"That rugby scholarship." Jim's voice glided over John's, interupting in a manner that sounded extremely rehearsed. "I know all about that uni scholarhsip you got. So proud of my Johnny when I heard about it."

"How can you possibly know about my scholarship?" Harry doesn't know, Mum certainly doesn't know. "I haven't told anyone yet."

Jim smirks, and drops the cigarette filter to the grass, where it burned orange against the cement. "Of course I know. It's rather obivious, when you know what to look for."

"Oh." John tries not to sound offended. His privacy had been taken, his secret prize exposed.

"Don't sound so hurt, Johnny." Jim's fingers curved around John's chin, lifting it up until their eyes were back in line. "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thank you." John tried to pull away, he was blushing, Jim's fingers were cool on his skin and it felt incrediably right.

"Though if you look like this everytime I say something about you, I might just do it more often." Jim moved closed. John could feel his hand hovering over his shoulder, their bodies close together and suddenly the summer night wasn't so hot. "You look so posivetly kissable when you're embarassed."

John was really trying to get away now. He was backing away, he was going back into the dance, he was never talking to Jim again. In his head at least. In reality he was frozen in place, unable to back away and too confused to press forward. He was stuck in place, as Jim leaned closer.

Their lips meet. It was not an extroidinary meeting of heaven and earth, or the all cosuming fire, or sparking of a life long passion. It was a kiss. John tasted the cigarette, whiskey, and that same brown sugar. Jim's tongue pushed against his lips, they parted and now their tongues were bumping against each other's inside John's mouth.

Jim broke away, and John was embarassed again about how much he was panting. "Do you mind, Johnny?" Jim's hand was down on John's waist. John nodded, and Jim's fingers slide inside his trousers and pants all in one motion. John wiggled his hips, and Jim pulled. In two seconds, he was panting into Jim's face as his trousers lay on the ground. Jim closed his fingers around the base of John's cock, but didn't move beyond that. John bucked into Jim's fist. "Beg me Johnny boy. Beg me to bring you off."

"Please." John's voice cracked and his hips moved forward again. "Please Jim."

How quickly did they end up like this? Just five minutes ago John was seeking relief from the oppressive heat. Now he was bucking into Jim's fist, panting as Jim's fingers tighted around his base and flicked lightly over the head. He bucked, he panted, he moaned even, and Jim was grinning at him.

"Jim, please, please, Jim, Jim."

"That's it Johnny. No need to be so good when it's just the two of us." Jim leans his mouth to John's ear, hand speeding up. "You don't have to worry about anything. I'll make you feel good and that'll be it. You're afraid of committment , but I'm not asking for that. I'm just asking for a fucking Johnny, and then we do our seperate ways. So come apart for me Johnny. Now."

John bucked one more time, and came. He sagged against Jim as he spilled over Jim's hand and his trousers and generally made a mess of everything below his waist. He leaned his head against Jim shoulder, panting. Lookinng down, he saw the ruined state against his trousers and pants, still bunched around his feet. And he also had a clear view of the wet spot on Jim's trousers, right at his crotch.

Jim laughed and kissed John forehead. "Hot as hell Johnny boy. I could watch you for days and that would be all I need."

John laughed and leaned into Jim's offered arms. "I made a mess of your suit."

"All my fault Johnny. Come on." Jim bent and lifted John's pants up. "I'll give you a ride home. And maybe you'll give me a repeat preformance."

John giggled and zipped his trousers. "If you ask nicely. After all, it is prom night. Plently of people getting drunk I could have instead."

The music and lights were completly overwhelmed by Jim's laugh and accompying wink.


End file.
